Joham's Seed
by hearts1977
Summary: She didn't know who he was and this could cost her life. A daugther left to find out who she is when she becomes a distraction for a rebelious vampire connected to the Voltori. First time. Reviews always help - Lemons. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: IntroductionThe walk home

**Joham's Seed**

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Thank you edwardluver23 for being my beta. It really does mean a lot to me. I just wanted to say thank you again to those that have read the chapters. This is new to me and reviews can only help.

Emigdia - Latin Emigdius. Means: half god.

Colibrí means Hummingbird

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introduction-The walk home**_

_**The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing**_

**˷̴̴****Chris De Burgh ****˷̴̴**

"Click"

"Clack"

"Click"

"Clack"

I watched her walk out of the bar with very slow strides in the early morning. She had had a few drinks but not as drunk as some would think. She was just tired. I just happened to catch her scent as the bar door opened a few hours ago. It was really warm out so the humidity spread her fragrance to a full bloom. I was drawn to it, to her.

"My, my, my – How lucky am I..?" I said in a whisper in the wind and continued to watch.

I did not want to startle her. I had just spent hours watching her dance and beguile the men in the cantina. She was somewhat a siren herself. There was a tattoo of a brilliantly colored hummingbird just below her left collar bone. It served its purpose of drawing attention to her round supple looking breasts. The friction of her dress made her nipples appear like little nubs signaling arousal. To her unknowing blind human mind, it was just one of the ways she made her money. I could smell the semen from her last customer of the night. Earlier she had introduced herself as "Emi" and told her story of coming to Bogotá thinking it would be a better life for her than staying in her ancestral home of Guajira Peninsula with her all-to-knowing grandmother. I had to admire her limited capabilities, as I watched her in the bar. When she was not in my direct sight, could still hear her conversations, her heart and her flirtatious laughter. She was very determined take whatever money she could using her pretty face, seductive figure, quick tongue and there was something else...

"Click"

"Clack"

"Click"

"Clack"

As she turned right, a gust of the night breeze blew past her and swirled her scent around. I inhaled deeply.

"Aww, just as I thought, there is something more there than this Indigenous beauty…"

I quicken my pace trying not to attract any attention to my pursuit and I just caught up to her with a slight touch with my gloved hand on her elbow.

"Perdón Señorita..."

"Ay Señor!" she exclaimed. I had indeed given her a fright. I heard her heart go into overdrive and watched her stunningly green eyes dilate as she turned to look at me. They were a surprising contrast against her dark skin and midnight color hair. I know I should not play with my lab animals but this was feeling like fun. Being as close as I was to her was going to be difficult now but I needed what she unknowingly or knowingly had for my collection and I could not afford to kill her...yet.

"¿Hablas Inglés?" I already knew she did but I had to welcome her in.

"Si, I mean yes... Yes I do. What do you want from me?"

What a fool hearty question. I could tell she really did not get a really good look at my face as the street light behind me provided the perfect shadow.

"I could not help but notice the way you danced in the bar. I would have approached you before but it looked as if you had your hands full..." with this, she smiles and her heart starts to slow down as she relaxes. I can only assume she thinks this is just going to be another business transaction for her. There is something else oozing into the air. It tickles a little. I started to feel a burn at the back of my throat and a hardening in my crotch.

" ̶ Would you mind a little company as you walk?", I say exhaling a deep relaxing hypnotic ploom. I was after all, the lobishomen, soucouyant, lamia, incubus that they told stories about. There was just something about this one where I felt a urning for a little more.. even if it just for a little while longer.

Her almond shape eyes soften and her response comes in a nod and a slightly seductive smile.

"I don't see why not. It looks like you would be going my way anyway. It is always nice to have the company of a handsome man."

I chuckled a little under my breath. We continued walking down this dark dirty ally way. It is silent except for the beating of her heart and the shallow breaths she takes. I let my hand caress her forearm. She shivers and her heart beat picks up for a moment. This is silence, no conversation but I can smell her arousal with each step she takes. The idea of seeing her undressed mixed with her perfumed arousal makes my member even harder. We arrive to her door.

"Do you want to come in for a while? You have walked me home after all.", she inquires coyly. Ah, I really should not play with this one. So willing, so eager.

"Not tonight precious one, maybe next time," She gave me a disappointed look. Her eyes pleaded with me to walk through that door with her. I knew with the urging that intensified in my pants she would not survive our coupling and she didn't need to die right now.

"Will I see you again?" she almost pleaded. If I really gave a damn about this incubator the look on her face might have melted my frozen heart.

"Most definitely, you will. I cannot see me leaving you alone," I lied, she smiles and her heart skips a beat as she exhales a breath I didn't notice she held.

"Well, I can't wait to see you again. My friends call me Emi. It is actually Emigdia de la Colibrí. What shall I call you? Mr...," she asks ever so shyly increasing her attempt of trying to seduce me. That was almost sweet.

"My name is Joham.."


	2. Chapter 2: Rejected Deception

Joham's Seed

**Disclaimer:**

Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: This is going to Emi's POV and the italics are Emi's thoughts. I want to thank edwardluver23 for taking the time to help me clean this up. I really do appreciate your assistance. Thank you to those that have taken a chance to read what I wrote. This is my first fan-fiction. Special thanks to Mr. for being awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 2: - Rejected Deception**

He that loves a rosy cheek,  
Or a coral lip admires,  
Or from star-like eyes doth seek  
Fuel to maintain his fires;  
As old Time makes these decay,  
So his flames must waste away. – **Thomas Carew**

"_He turned me down!"_ she thought feeling like someone had taken something that belonged to her. A tear started to form in her right eye, _"Did he really just turn __**meee**__ down? How is that? …. Why am I feeling this so deeply?"_

It was not the first time that she had been turned down, but this rejection just felt as if it had hit the core of her being. She just didn't understand it. Turning away, leaving him at the doorstep, Emi opened the door to her street level flat with a heavy heart. As she leaned to push the door close, a gust of wind briefly pushed back. After locking the deadbolt, the emptiness of the living room started to play on her mind.

"_Did I do something wrong to make him change his mind? It felt like he wanted to come in for more. What the hell happened? Pinchero!" _

"Heh, why am I getting angry at myself? I don't even know who he was!" but she knew how that short walk with him made her feel._ "He sure made me vibrate with just that little touch._" She thought as her body released a small shudder.

"It is definitely time for a shower," she muttered under her breath, "I have to get him off my mind as well as there is always tomorrow and other guys", she exclaimed plus, this way she could keep that brief encounter with him in her fantasies. A smile began to curl on her lips as she started undressing from the night's "extra-curricular" activities. She walked down the hall to the bathroom but little did she realize she was doing all of this in front of an audience…an audience of one. She started to hum a little tune to herself as she stepped into the bathroom as bare as the day she was created. There was a full length mirror on the left side of the bathroom wall. Emi turned and took in a full look at herself…. from head to toe. Something she had not done in a while. Not that she was a prude or anything of the sort; it was just his rejection cast a little self-doubt and made her wonder about herself.

The soft breeze that was coming in from the window felt nice along her back. Emi started to look and scrutinize everything that she saw reflecting back at her. The mirror held nothing back from her view.

Her entire five foot-six, slightly athletic frame was on display for review and critique. She had shoulder length midnight hair, with a little gloss to it that framed her heart-shaped face and medium width forehead. She pulled her hair back for a clearer examination exposing her little widows-peak. Her eyebrows where slightly arched which always made her eyes seem very connected with whomever she was talking to.

"_Money makers"_, she thought, _"the windows to the soul."_ She had almost emerald green almond eyes, which she smirked, had _"No freakin' wrinkles"_. Her abuela always told her that she carried the jungle in her almond shaped eyes. High cheekbones, that gave the appearance of a sensual smile even when she was just trying to give a plan one. She felt she had a cute button nose with not much of a nose bridge. It fit perfectly on her face. Her lips were full and soft with a small dimple in the right corner when she smiled. Her face did not show the worry or inadequacy that she felt. The only mark on her skin was the tattoo.

The tattoo was of a vibrantly colored hummingbird on her chest. She got it a few years ago and it still looked beautiful. Impulsively she ran her fingers over the wings of the painted bird. Her mother and grandmother did not allow her to play to rough as a child so there were no typical scrapes or scars anywhere else. The bird was just to upset the family.

Her breast were still supple but full, just enough for a handful. There was a small mole right above the right areole. It made her smile. She had a flat stomach but not from working out, but from surviving on her own away from home. Her "partners" never said anything bad about it she thought rubbing her hand over it. Here arms were toned but not bulky with delicate hands. She looked at her hips. She felt they fit her frame. She didn't think that she looked like the women on the novellas she saw when she watched the television in the bars during the afternoons, but it worked for her when she went to the cantinas for "work". Her legs were toned from the dancing and walking. Giving herself a once over and seeming pleased with the overall reflection, she thought to herself, _"No bad. I just don't understand it then. I guess I didn't work it the way I thought I did but I do wonder why," _

Emiwrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes and remembered his smell. It was so warm and inviting. A perfect blend of cedar, sandalwood and vanilla mixed with a crisp rain. It was intoxicating. The sensual smell and warm feelings made her entire body tingle. She turned to face the shower, getting the water running. As the steam from the hot water began to build up, she thought again how his smell still lingered around has if he was still there near her. She looked up down the hall from the bathroom door and thought she saw something in the darkness.

Not sure she was seeing, if anything at all, _"What the hell is that?..."_ she thought with a wrinkled brow..

* * *

**A/N: **Pinchero = fucker, street slang. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Play with Your Food

**Disclaimer:**

Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **I just like to play with the toys.**

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you again to those that have read the chapters. Thank you to edwardluver23 for being my beta. This is new to me and reviews can only help. _Italics _are Joham's thoughts. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 3: - Don't Play with Your Food**

**I don't know what he's after,  
But he's so beautiful,  
Such a beautiful disaster**  
~ Kelly Clarkson~

"_Those eyes…."_ Joham thought, "_She seems so disappointed with my refusal." _

It was at this point; he heard her heart as if it went into over-drive and would rip through her chest at any moment. The pulsing of her blood was starting to intensify the burn in his throat. He drew in an unnecessary breath. He stood silently on her doorstep, after his refusal, watching her turn to go inside her flat. As soon as she had stepped in, with her head looking away, and about to close the door, he made his way inside also. Too fast for the human eye, it seemed as if the wind had kicked up a bit pushing back on the door. As he stood in the shadows on the room, he watched as she closed and locked the door behind her. She seemed to be having a mental debate about what just happened. Unbeknownst to her, this silent conversation was very loud. Then with her head leaning against the door, she articulated her thoughts,

""Heh, Why am I getting angry at myself? I don't even know who he was!"

He watched her disrobe in her slow progress walking down the hall. This gave the impression that this little act was a private show just for him. Even though he knew she had no awareness of his presence, Joham became very curious as to what she would do next.

"_You __**are**__ a curiosity, you little minx aren't you?"_ he thought to himself as a lusty smile curled on his lips.

There must have been a window open in the bathroom as he got the freshly stirred remnant of her combined natural fragrance and her diminishing arousal. It was still heavenly to him as he adjusted himself and slowly licked his lips. When she was completely undressed, he watched her in silence. She was looking at herself in what he assumed was a full length mirror giving what he would only consider a critique of her appearance due to his refusal.

"_Your fragile eyes will never see what is truly beautiful and unique about you",_ Joham thought with a low throaty groan, _"When I am done, there will be satisfaction." _His own pressure from his lust started to increase from the view of her just within his grasp. During this "examination", he knew he would not be leaving this place without satisfying his physical desire if not at least his thirst.

She offered her side profile from head to toe. He found her face to be aesthetically pleasing. It was when she rubbed the humming bird tattoo, this little movement made his member twitch and a suspicious half-smile curved on his lips. The slight slope of her breast caused the venom to start to pool into his mouth. He swallowed it down with an arched eyebrow, inhaling an unnecessary breath. _"This lab rat is becoming even more of a tasty morsel."_ Her perky nipples looked like little pebbles, full and erect causing his body to unknowingly lean forward in her direction, with his hands scarcely touching the wall behind him. As her hands progressed down her stomach, he cocked his head slightly to the side to follow the descent. His gaze then followed the curvature of her arse and thighs, causing his jaw to flex impulsively.

There was a fire burning in his stomach that was taking hold of his loins. At that moment, it was taking everything within him to control the beast that lay within. He was momentarily lost in his contemplations as she wrapped her arms around herself. He felt his own erection was becoming more unbearable from his still standing position in the shadows at the end of the hall.

"I must have you tonight!" he declared in a hiss, to low he thought, for her human ear to hear him. The temperature from the water helped deepen her smell to him. A low growl started to build in his throat and rumble in his chest. Instinctively he started to crouch from his view point of his prey, when she turned to face his direction. The intensity of her glare gave him pause and he felt every muscle in his body tighten.

"_Does she see me? Impossible…, No, she can't see me. If she did she would have reacted by now. Or would she?"_

He was right. She studied the darkness a little longer. Her eyes searching from left to right peering into the dark but not finding what triggered her to scan in that direction initially. Her facial expression gave her away. It looked like a blend of fear and disappointment. She walked out of view, the door slightly closed, giving the door frame an illuminating glow. He heard the shower glass door open and then slowly close. His nose was then filled with the fragrance of her shower gel. It did very little to dilute her own perfume. Cautiously Joham straightened from his crouch position and made his way to the door with a slight lick of his lips and a cunning grin.

He wanted a closer view of her...of what she was doing in the shower because her heart as well as her breathing started to pick up. _"I hope you don't cause me to lose my control, my little __**siren**__. I want to possess more of you then just for tonight."_

Then came the sound of heavy breathing

Panting

Breath being inhaled through clenched teeth..

A low groaned mumble...

"Ahh..Joham….oh yes hmmmm"


	4. Chapter 4: I Touch Myself

**Disclaimer: **Everything in the Twilight universe belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with the toys. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you again to those that have read the chapters. This is new to me and reviews can only help.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - I touch myself**

I close my eyes And see you before me  
I get down on my knees I do anything for you

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no ~~~Divinyls~~~

Not sure what she was seeing, if anything at all, _"What the hell is that?..."_ she thought with a wrinkled brow. She studied the darkness a little longer.

Her eyes searching from left to right peering into the dark but not finding what triggered her to scan in that direction initially.

"_God what is going on with me? This is bad…" _

She turned around closing the bathroom door just a bit, opening the shower glass door and closing it behind her as she got in. The warm water from the shower felt so good on her skin. It was relaxing her entire body. She stood under the shower and let the water fall over her body. Using the sponge, her mind started to envision having him there touching her body, as slowly as the suds that were caressing her skin.

A bubble that was descending over her nipple caught her attention briefly. As if going to a mental fog, her right hand had a mind of its own. It traveled down her stomach, then further… resting briefly on her pelvis, coming to a stop on her pearl. She was awash in her mental fantasies of him being there caressing her body. Having his hungry hands go from being soft and gentle to hard and rough bringing both pleasure and a little bit of pain.

"Ahh …Joham.."

"Oh yesss, yeaah"

He was much taller than she was and she pictured him holding her at his waist level while thrusting deeply into her. She had noticed the size of his hands as they walked. They seemed like they were more than capable of fondling and caressing her breasts. Her other hand slid up and she pinched her nipple slightly; Just enough, to give an intense jolt of ecstasy and intensifying the tingle around the inside of her moist opening. She knew she was getting wetter.

She started breathing heavy and panting. There was a low groan that escaped from her puckered lips. Before she knew it, she called out his name again,

"Joham.."

She slowly took her thumb and fore finger and gently rolled over her clitoris in a circular motion. The pressure of her orgasm started to build as her fantasies continued of him taking her the shower, having their bodies pressed against each other. The slapping sounds the water would be making because of them. She pictured him placing kisses along her neck and nibbling on her earlobe.

As the mental stimulation increased so did the friction of her hand. She started to feel a familiar tingle as she was getting to her sweet spot. She inserted a finger into her moisten love mound moving it in and out while she continued to massage her pearl. She felt the tension in her nipples as she was coming closer to orgasm. She started to feel the weakness in her legs causing her to insert another finger moving faster. She was picturing him on his knees in front of her with his head between her lips, licking and sucking in everything that was her. She wanted to have him buried to the hilt inside of her. She started spasming into a blissful orgasm. She slid down the shower wall with the steam around her, breathing heavy,

"If I ever see you again…"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Pity

**Disclaimer: **Everything in the Twilight universe belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with the toys. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you again to those that have read the chapters. This is new to me and reviews can only help.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Pity**

They will hear us through these walls

If we make any kind of noise

And I got plans to make you scream

Til you get close to loosin your voice  
So don't you hide up in them sheets

I'm already not supposed to be here  
When you make that sound girl

~ J. Holiday

_Breath being inhaled through clenched teeth.._

_A low groaned mumble.. _

"Ahh..Joham….oh yes hmmmm"

His nostrils filled with the full force of her arousal. Her floral body wash could not down play what came from the shower. He could see her reflection from the mirror across from the shower. He felt like she was fully exposed to him. To him alone. He almost took a step back to make sure of what he was seeing. In his more than four hundred years of existence and well as biological study, it took quite a lot to surprise him. His face wore an enigmatic smile while he watched her hands go to work in place of his.

Her heart beat filled his ears, amplifying the sloshing of the blood through her body due to her current activities. If it were not for her physical responses being heard from within the bathroom, he might not have been accepting of what he was hearing. As the little "_minx" _didn't show any inkling of getting ready for what he saw and heard. There she was doing it for the simple reason of pleasing herself.

This…this show of raw, unabashed need. He was momentary over-welled at the object of his current distraction. The way she called his name as she took herself to euphoric abyss tugged at his loins. He actually felt his cock twitch again, his brain sending signals of being more than just interested. He had his hand braced on the door frame, trying all of his might not to open the door and walk in.

_I should take her now and be done with this…_

"Joham…"

_Why should I feel like I am the one being forced to stay here?_

"Mmmmm, yeahhh.."

_I am servant to no one, let alone the lab rat!…_

"Oh yesss hmmmm"

_She sounds so mouthwatering…_

"Yeahhhh…yeah..hmmm"

_Damn it!_

He was entranced and had venom pooling in his mouth. The bulge in his pants was growing harder and harder by the second. The images were intoxicating. He saw that her face was flushed with excitement as she alternately moaned and bit her lower lip. When her hands moved over her breast and fondled her nipples, he wanted to feel them in his mouth. He watched her pull and pinch on them. He was completely hooked and not to mention extremely hard, still resisting the urge to enter the bathroom and take her there. Hard and fast

_I am going to make you beg for release you little minx!_

He watched in stoic anticipation as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge. Finally her body tensed, jerk and stilled. He watched her slide down the shower wall, fully spent. He knew she would be coming out of the shower soon. He allowed his nose to lead him into the bedroom that was filled the most with her sent. He heard her padded steps walking around the bathroom, and towards the door.

_Definitely her bedroom, her fragrance is an arousing pollutant. _

He backed into the darkest corner of the room. He could hear from her breathing that she was tired. She came in and collapsed across the bed, neglecting to cover her nude body. To the immortal, time was not of any essence, so he watched and waited for breathing to deepen and her heartbeat to become even. He knew she was deep into her sleep.

_Now it is my time to play _

"Emi...Emi...I am here for you my beauty." he said a few inches from her face letting his breath stir her subconscious.

"Hmmmm?, Joham? Is that you?", she replied still asleep. He knew she would not awaken and even if she did tried.

"I want to touch you Emi. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes please do", she shift her position, pulling her kner higher as she was laying on her stomach, exposing more of her sex. She was starting to become aroused in her sleep and her arousal was intoxicating. Just what he wanted. He began stroking her up her leg.

"Do you like this Emi?"

"Hmmm...Yes..Please" and she began to squirm on the bed, raising her hips off of the bed.

"Do you want me to continue touching you here?", he asked as his fingers skimmed over her quivering inner thigh.

"Oh god yes, more please", opening her legs more. She was fully aroused. He could see that she was beginning to wet the sheets.

"And here?", the same time lightly running his fingers over her moist opening.

"Ah yes...please don't stop", raising her hips looking for more friction.

"Emi, I am going to fuck you. Not because I want to be cruel but because of what I saw you doing while calling my name. And you are going to love every moment of it."

"Please do, this is what I want"

This was what he wanted to hear most of all. She was completely aroused, ready for intercourse, and didn't want to stop it. He undressed and laid his body just above her, preparing for a rear assault. She shivered being so close to him and instinctively bucked her hips up to meet him. He teased her opening with the tip of his member as she released another begging moan.

"Ooh ah, Please enter me, as I am yours for the taking"

"Yes you are definitely that, all mine" and with that he plunged into her without further hesitation. _So warm, so wet, so worth the wait.._

He felt her tremble beneath him and her inner walls come to life. Although still not conscious, her body responded as if she was aware of everything that happening to her. She started to increasing the volume on her moans with each stroke. Her breathing became more and more shallow as her excitement took over her body.

"Oh God!", she screamed.

"He already knows, trust me on that"

He smiled a very toothy smile as he grabbed her hips slamming into her as hard as he could without breaking her bones. He reminded himself she had to live long enough for the conception.

"Oh fuck! Yes, please don't stop. I want more"

"And more you shall have," was his reply as he flipped her on her back, gripping her legs from the thighs and lifting them onto his shoulders. Diving deeper and quickening his strokes.

"Yes Emi, so responsive. So very responsive. Just how I hoped you would be.."

"Just for you, only you"

"Say. It. Again." each word with a forceful impalement with his stuff member.

"Just for you Joham, only you," she responded breathlessly. Her vaginal walls quaking more forcefully as she was approaching the edge of her orgasm.

"Are you going to cum for me Emi? Tell me you will do this. Tell me **NOW**!"

"Yes… Yes… I want to cum for you Joham, always you."

A low growl started to build in his throat, along with the intense need for his own release. He changed her position again having her lie on her back with one leg flat on the bed and the other raised on his shoulder exposing her clitoris for stimulation from him. As he began to stroke her with his fingers, her inner walls were milking him with each stroke, deeper and deeper. He felt his own release approaching with the depth of each stroke.

"Do it Emi, cum for me.. I want us to cum together.. Cum for me!", he grunted ,as he pulled her body close to his by her shoulder. It took just about everything within him not to crush her, for it seemed as if his voice was the trigger to her release. Her body shook as her orgasm erupted, halting her breath momentarily, emphasizing "_the little death"_ in its truest form. His followed as soon as hers began. Releasing his seed deep into her womb with a powerful growl, he was taken to an unbelievable heights, bearing his teeth as both their climaxes flowed.

_So worth it. She will be perfect._

As she lay beneath him, breathless, disheveled and sweaty, he kissed her lips and then whispered in her ear,

"Always remember Emi, only mine. Let no one else touch you where I have touched you. You belong to me now and forever."

"Only yours, no one else", she responded almost in a whisper.

"Sleep now Emi and take care my beauty"

"Hmmm, Joham" was the last thing she said as she drifted back into her deep slumber. As he was leaving, he turned to look at her. For a moment, just a moment, there was a little pity that showed on his face as he went back and placed the sheet over her sleeping body.

_So unique and beautiful. It is a shame, you will not survive what is to come._

* * *

The next morning Emi woke feeling extremely tired but relaxed. She started immediately thinking of her late night dream.

"That was one heck of a dream, Ay Dios Mio, muy caliente!"

She started to get out of the bed when she felt a little pain on her shoulder. Thinking she just slept in an awkward position, she tried working out the kink. Then she noticed, how sensitive the spot was to her touch. It startled her enough to make her jump out of the bed and run to the bathroom to look. When she turned around, she could not believe what she saw, …a bruise that looked like a hand print!

"Oh my God! That was real? That couldn't have been real! No!"

Two weeks after the incident, she found it harder and harder to "work" at the cantina. She danced but could not do any of the other things. Every time she tried, it felt wrong. She felt as if she was betraying him somehow. She hoped to see him again but he did not show up at the cantina. She looked for him every night but he was not there. No where. He just came into her universe and turned everything upside down and then disappeared just as suddenly.

This was the same day, she realized something was wrong with her body. As she was getting dressed, she ran her hand over her stomach and felt that is was harder than it should be.

"That's not right."

She then ran to her bedroom to look at her calendar and saw her menses did not come on time. She put her hands on her stomach again and started counting… Her night with him to then. She had not been with anyone, so she knew it was his.

"Oh no, no, nooo! This cannot be right"

As if sensing the need for confirmation, she felt what she could only describe as movement in her womb. Something was definitely growing inside of her.

_What am I going to do? I can't do this!_

_I have no one to help…me, _then it hit her

_Abuela! She will know what to do. I hope she can forgive me…_

And she touched her stomach again beginning to cry.

* * *

**A/N**: Apologies for any errors found. I am writing unbeta'd. Let me know what you think? Was it a good lemon?


	6. Chapter 6: Is this real?

Joham's Seed

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: I just wanted to say thank you again to those that have read the chapters. Thank you to edwardluver23 for being my beta. This is new to me and reviews can only help. DOMITILA: Portuguese and Spanish form of Latin Domitilla, meaning "little tame one."

* * *

**Chapter 6–Is this real? **

7 years later —

"_**Can't breathe," is whispered as there is a loud ripping sound coming from Emi's body.**_

"_**Abuela! I have to get her out! We have to help her!" Emi sobbed**_

"_**Emi — Emi," she cried, "This is going to kill you child. I can't save you!"**_

"_**Momma..? Die? No, I love Momma. Momma loves me."**_

"_**Please Abuela! AHHH... Her voice screech from another wave pain that riddles her body, "She is clawing at me from the inside! She can't breathe Abuela! You have to save her. She is the best of me."**_

"_**Emi, I will do whatever I can. I love you child, I always have."**_

"_**Must get out… sorry momma… not want to hurt you"**_

"_**Please don't let him take her. Promise me!"**_

* * *

Domitila shot up from this vision, covered in perspiration, just as there was the sound of tearing and a bright light. Looking around with wide wild eyes; trying to get her bearings.

_Just about every night, it's the same dream. Always the same..._

Whenever she did dream, it was always this horrible vision. It was so vibrant and lucid, more like a memory than anything else. Not being able to breathe, always afraid, not wanting to hurt this woman. Not really sure if it was something that her grandmother told her or not. She was afraid to ask her. She knew there something different about her and her grandmother. She just had no idea what it was.

"Tila...Are you ok child? I can hear you from here?" her grandmother asked.

"I'm ok Nana. It was just a dream. I—I just need to get some water and maybe a little fresh air. I'll be ok."

_**Liar, No you won't!**_

"Are you sure child? I can give you something that would help you to sleep. It would be no trouble."

"No Nana, water is fine. I'm sorry I woke you up." She replied as she swung her legs from the bed to the floor. Tila turned and looked at her sheet to make sure it was just sweat this time. The last time she had the dream, she had ripped her bedding and lied when her grandmother had asked her about it. She did not know what to tell her that she did it; especially the part about her doing it in her sleep. She was afraid what her grandmother would think of her. She was not sure how she did it but knew she did.

When her Nana made her 'special tonic' it did help her to sleep. They were often dreamless sleeps that made her feel quite full. As if she had eaten a big dinner. Never doubting her, Tila never asked her what was in them, she just knew it made her feel good and she did not dream. She loved her Nana and trusted her with her life. Walking into the kitchen, she poured herself some water and stared out of the window looking at the sky. It was a clear sky and all the stars were out.

_She is not going to mind me being in the river. It is not too far plus the moon is high and giving so much light. _

She finished drinking her water and decided she was going to just take a quick skinny-dip and come right back. There was a slight breeze that rustled the leaves. The night sounds were all so very pacifying. The fresh air was helping to calm her heart and clear her head. By the time she made it to the water, it was a smooth inviting sheet of black silk against the night sky.

She was a little hesitant hoping that there was no one walking around like she was by the river. Her eyes darted around the bank, glancing around for any sign of company. Not seeing anything, she undressed and folded her clothing on the bank. The night animals weren't very active but she felt better in their company. Her Nana told her that she should always be mindful of the animals in the jungle as they hear and smell more then she would. She dared not to tell her just how acute both her hearing and sense of smell was. She had a feeling her grandmother knew.

Taking a mid-night dip was just what she needed. Going further out for a deeper dive, she was blessed with the auditory block she wanted. Midway between the surface and the bottom, she stopped and hugged her legs to her chest. She felt as if she was in a watery cool sheet. She felt safe and secure surrounded by the water. It was her soothing blanket from the intense dream-mare. As she was resurfaced with an invigorating burst she exhaled, trying to convince herself she was going to be okay and more at peace for the rest of the night.

Holding onto this emotion, she started to swim to edge of the river bank. It was at this moment she realized how quiet everything had become. There were no sounds from any of the animals. There was nothing, just her splashing around in the water. She knew something was wrong but did not want to just run out of the water in a panic. She started looking around at the jungle edges, scrutinizing the darkness. Scanning for what predator had scared all of the animals away.

...

She saw nothing, nothing moving in the jungle. She didn't smell anything on the wind either. It was definitely time to go. Her entire body was telling her to run away and she was not going to argue with it.

"I don't know what you are but I know you're there," she whispered slowly turning around in the water.

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think. Who should she meet?


	7. Chapter 7: Lost but now found

**Joham's Seed  
**

**Disclaimer: **

Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: I just wanted to say thank you again to those that have read the chapters. Thank you to edwardluver23 for being my beta. This is new to me and reviews can only help.

* * *

**Chapter 7– Lost but now found **

_7 years later—_

Time..., something that means nothing to all immortals.

A passing of moments..., nothing more..., nothing less...

Joham had become occupied with his efforts to continue his pursuits of creating more hybrids. He tried to enlist aid from other 'trusted' vampires that he convinced so that all of the known hybrids were not related. He knew there needed to be a mix of the genes pool for a better breed. These endeavors became an additional pursuit that he had to follow. He knew he had to be careful not to alert the authorities to what he was doing. He wanted to avoid any repercussion for his activities with humans and becoming the "legend" that stories have been told about. He never forgot Emi and hope grew for the child he found out she carried.

_Those eyes of hers; they were so piercing and intense. I must admit she was a beautiful._

The days swirled into each other. One week turned into a month and that turned into a year in the human world where as far as he was concerned, it all could have been only hours. The child's development was less important. He had charted it before, studied the mechanics thus did not need to do else on that front.

He needed to search for another human female who had smelled just as appealing as Emi to continue his creating his family. Emi's encounter, in the end, would just be the unfortunate meal that had intrigued him for a night. She was in the right place at the right time. He knew that she would dead so the only real concern now was for the creation itself.

_My hybrid...my child_

It was the plan to send Serena, send his first born, to collect the hybrid and find out what was being rumored about Emi's death. His obsessive nature would not allow for more from him. When he had thought to send Serena, he hoped that she would not have the same issue as she did with his one male heir. Finding out it was protected by a newborn was not ideal for what he needed. It was also something he did not want to really face again. For this retrieval mission, Joham wanted to be present. He had one curiosity; he never forgot Emi's eyes and was curious to find out if this gene transferred to the child.

"Father, I think we have found her. Listen to her heart beat," whispered Serena.

She came to a stop a few feet away from the very edge of the jungle by the placid river. They had not come to the stream of yet but there was definitely a different thumping out there than what was usual for the jungle animals. There was a unique smell in the air. It was not quite human but it was very pleasant to inhale.

Seven years he searched.

Seven long years following the different versions of the story as it came down the mountain.

The tale of warning to other young village girls that thought escaping their village home would keep the safe from the incubus. At first he was not sure that Emi would have gotten pregnant but when he went back to her apartment and found it empty, it spiked his curiosity.

He and Serena went to the cantina where he knew she worked to see if they knew find out her whereabouts. This is where he learned of the grandmother's existence. The rest of the search was just for them to follow his own legend. A legend, that Joham was becoming somewhat proud of.

"It sounds… sounds like a little hummingbird," he responded. "We have to go and see...I want to make sure. I need to make sure."

As they approached the edge of the jungle, the drumming got louder and much clearer. It was if, a cover was being removed from around. They both came to a halt and waited.

Unconsciously he was holding his breath as he scanned the surrounding banks for its origin to make itself known. Then there was a splash from the river, followed by another, then the figure appeared slowly breaking the surface. They did not press forward for he wanted to make sure.

He waited. They watched as she slowly started to look around. She was peering into the jungle for something. They were not immediately aware that the surrounding animals had disappeared, using self-preservation to get away from the new more dangerous predators in the jungle. Amidst the quiet, she suddenly spoke.

"I don't know what you are but I know you're there," she whispered slowly turning around in the water.

He instantly noticed her eyes. Just like her mother, they were definitely a contrast to her skin and facial features. Watching her scan for danger, he could not help but think how she was just as perceptive as her mother. He was so pleasantly surprised he squared his shoulders in approval. Just as he was about to come into view, there came another voice from the distance on her side of the river that made him freeze in spot.

"Tila...Where are you child? You have been gone for a while. Are you alright?"

_That must be the grandmother._

Both Serena and Joham smelled the air suspiciously. The old woman brought a different odor with her. To say the least, it was not pleasant.

"Serena, we have found her but we must leave now. At least we know where she is;" he hissed at his daughter in disgust.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review. What do you think is wrong with the grandmother?


	8. Chapter 8: The Order

**Joham's Seed  
**

**Disclaimer**: Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N****:** I just wanted to say thank you again to those that have read the chapters. Thank you to edwardluver23 for being my beta. Now it's time to amp things up a little more. This is new to me and reviews can only help.

* * *

**Chapter 8– The Order**

_Seven years later_

_Volterra, Italy_

_Late Evening_

The coven residence within the city was usually dark, damp and quiet this time of evening. It had become my residence of choice for the past half century. These dark halls had controlled the city above for three thousand years, holding up the façade of being its savior from "monsters of the ultimate evil". Just the idea alone put a smirk on my face. The use of humans, which knew of our existence, assisted with this charade. They were basically put into two main categories over the years, those with potential psychic talents for the collective and those that after becoming a "pet" would be a source of food. Human curiosity and vanity only made these games so much easier.

As time went on, The Volturi became the law keepers, quick to exact retribution if needed. It was our job to keep the certainty of vampires discreet from the human world. Feeding the myths about our true nature and existence was just a part of the end game of control over the human populous. Not to disturb the balance of nature and keep the unwritten laws. I was now a part of this world, all of its desires and agony. I heard of the southern wars and appreciated not being around for them.

Most days, within these dark dungeon like walls of the enclosure, there was a constant hum and murmurs of its permanent residence and those vampires that come to visit out of curiosity. Heidi had brought the last group of "tourist" into the main/dining room more than an hour ago also bringing me my "special request".

"I hope you know what you are doing with this delicate little one. It appears you have been admiring her from afar for a while" she purred releasing the shoulder of the dazzled doe-eyed girl once they stood in the middle of my chambers.

"She will do for my _purposes_…for a time I suppose. After all I may not be human, but I am a man." I responded taking my time to rake over the girl's appearance, noticing her glazed over eyes. Heidi had done a wonderful job on this one. She was completely in a yielding and highly suggestive state. I glided towards them for a closer inspection of the girl's subtle quivers. The sight of just thing for now, I felt my predatory disposition start to grow.

"I still don't see the need for a human for this, male need. There are, after all, an abundant amount of immortal resources here within the castle." A suspicious little half-smile curved her lips as she stared inquisitively at my supple little gift, "Why play with these… delicate flowers? You know there is so much more to gain with those that don't break as easily"

I felt her increase more of her focus to her talent, attempting to wash over me. Just about no one, human or vampire was able to resist her if she pushed hard enough. But, with just about each gifted ability, there is a weakness and hers was mixture Chelsea's and Corin's gifts. Chelsea could sway emotional bonds felt within a coven either strengthening them or tearing them apart making her completely loyal, unless it is within a romantically united union. This was how Heidi herself was "convinced" to join the guard. This imposed loyalty enhances the functionality of the guard.

With daily doses of Corin's gift, she felt completely gratified with her duties to the coven, never questioning anything being done or any of the known laws. With its drug like effects, a dependent vampire not exposed to the necessary dosage would experience pain from the withdrawal. However, Corin even has control of Chelsea's decisions, ensuring she stays with the collection, happy and comforted. Due to the specific demand of Aro, I however was off limits and pretty much left to my own devices. But it did not stop people from trying. Especially those pursuing advancement amongst the ranks and felt I was a threat.

Just then the girl turned, with labored gracelessness to face Heidi, dropping to her knees as her eyelids fluttered close. My gift, uncontrollably, reached out and touched Heidi's hand looking only for comfort from her. Once contact was made with Heidi's hand, she drew back hastily hearing a hiss down at her. The girl flinched as if she was struck across the face but she feel back into her trance-like state longing to please.

"Now, now Heidi, no need to respond so venomously; after all she is just a human." I could not help the smile that emanated on my face at her reaction. She was about to say something else when I heard the distant thoughts of Felix approaching my door. He was agitated more than I have seen or heard of late.

"_I wonder if this trip is going to be as productive as the others. I can do with some violence right now."_

"I am not!" she shrieked, "I just don't enjoy playing with my food..." her voice trailed off into the background being overtaken by Felix's thoughts.

"_Why would Aro want him there? We can handle this situation ourselves without the youngster"_

"…Plus we both know that is what she really is, no matter what else you claim." Her voice finished coming back into focus.

"I never said she wasn't. I just told you she will serve my purpose for now. If you don't mind, I am about to have company and I can guarantee you it will not be a pleasant one."

To my chagrin, she folded her arms across her chest, with a mental taunt of "_This I must see…"_

"No it is not Heidi," I all but barked in response to her mental sneer, "Thank You again for aiding in my request; but now I must insist you leave or should I verbally inform Aro of your defiance?"

The expression on her slightly porcelain face was invaluable but her mental gibe gave her final jab on the discussion, _"There will be a next time for you reader, this I vow."_

"I am sure there will be and I look forward to it then." I bantered audibly.

With a huff, she left the chamber going in the opposite direction of Felix's approach. He was still having his analytical debate about whatever it was Aro needed me to do as he approached the direction of my door. I decided to stop him before he could physically make his presence known. The other delicious thing about Heidi's talent was its lingering effect on the victim. Turning my attention back to my "gift", I instructed her to stand in the far corner facing the wall. Everyone knew better, on risk of death, to enter this room without my express permission or presence within its walls. I knew she would be undisturbed for now.

_Now to deal with Felix and his dilemma. _Opening the door quite abruptly I pulled him out of his silent analysis.

"Yes Felix I am on my way. Do hope my presence doesn't put a damper on your contemplations."

"I have no idea what you would be referring to. Your presence and opinions are always valued"

"Dear Felix, we, must work on your lies to me so that they come out better, but if I were in your place, I may feel some of the same sentiments of my worth within the guard also."

"_Bastard!"_

"Just know I take that name as a compliment coming from you."

The entire distance from my chamber to the main/dining room, he was audibly silent, but mentally I was listening to him repeating the Japanese alphabet continuously. The closer we got to our destination, the louder the mental shouts from those of the galley were heard. Their thoughts of _kill him_, and screaming _abomination, law breaker etc. etc._ There was another mind among them that was barely comprehensible though the mumbles. He sounded like he was saying a prayer repetitively in Portuguese.

"Ah Edward, so glad you are here. Come, please join me. This confession is going to prove much for entertaining.

* * *

**A/N :** Now I wonder who that was doing some confessing as well as what about? Don't forget everyone; this story is about Joham's hybrid and the peril she is in for her existence. Sorry if you got thrown by Edward's introduction in this chapter. He is going to be a Darkward… for a time. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Run

**Joham's Seed**

**Disclaimer**: Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thank you again to those that have read the chapters. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you to edwardluver23 for being my beta. Always keeping my grammar checked. Two thumbs up!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Run**

**Setting – Colombia**

Cautiously getting out of the water Domitila, felt that they were not alone from the time her head rippled out the calm seams of the cool water. She did not have much time to ponder what was doing in the jungle but she did know when whatever, whoever it was left. The animals came back to life in the green bed as if the unknown predator had left to hunt somewhere else. On the walk back, she left like there was some tension in air from her Nana's direction but was unsure if to press her luck. Tapping her on her shoulder, much to her relief, Nana broke the awkwardness.

"Tila, do you want to talk about your dreams? Please don't tell me they mean nothing because I can always tell when you have it."

She made a vague sound in her throat contemplating the request before her and not feeling really sure of herself. Nana was patient and did not press her for a faster response but she felt she should say something because the dream had trouble her from as far back as she could remember.

"I – I need you to tell me about my mother and my birth..." As deliberateness overcame her voice, she took a deep breath the steady herself and pressed one, "Also, if you know, can you tell me about my father?"

As the last statement came out of her mouth, she heard Nana's heart amp up its tempo even as she physically was trying to control her outward appearance.

"Ok, we can do that. How about we start all of this tomorrow after a good night's rest? I promise to tell you everything that you need and what to know. I will hold nothing from you."

"Thank you Nana. I really would like to know more about both of them if possible," she replied as her eyes skipped around the trail back to cottage. She tried to calm her mind to make it to the morning. In the morning, and the serenity that comes, she would tell her Nana everything that happens in the dream.

* * *

**Setting – Colombia, Joham's Covern**

"Father...Father, Please speak with me? You have far too quiet since our return. Is there something amiss?" Serena asked her temperamental sire.

She had seen his wrath of not getting whatever it was that he sought after and she needed to spear her sisters from his volatile temper. His pacing was becoming a stressor for her in their sitting space. So much so, that her vampire instincts were taking over to provide a statue like stillness as her only response.

She watched her paternal sire pace to and fro in, his jaw muscle twitching during his silent debate. Suddenly he stilled in his pacing and stared blindly in her direction. The look that covered his face further showed even more how deeply perplexed he was with the current situation. She knew he was thinking about this meeting as a failure as he was not able to approach his new young. She mentally primed herself for whatever he fired at her.

"Tell me what you smelled when the older female made her presence known?"

"Sire?" she responded with a crinkle between her brows, trying to follow exactly what he had asked her.

"When the woman came to the bank, what did you smell?" Joham replied letting his features mellow as if he finally realized what his pacing had done to his first born.

Selena started to think back to that night. She then remembered that there was a very distant odor that came with her appearance. There was slight bloom of one of their kind but there was something that was heavier and much older that ran in the old caretaker's veins. Something that was much older than she knew. There was a masking of some kind of animal involved.

"It smelled like she was trying to cancel herself from anyone who sense of smell was sensitive enough to distinguish more subtle scents" she replied excitedly at her revealed eureka moment.

"And this is why I adore you so much. Well worth the sixty years of trial and error. We have to return and extract your sister from the caregiver. I ill afford her to remain there much longer." putting his finger to his lips as if he finally won the internal argument he was having earlier

There was so much determination in his voice. It was the kind of doggedness that shrieked at your get out of its way so it can fulfill its purpose. This moment, Selena felt fear rise in her for the caretaker.

"Of course dear Father, we will most definitely bring her home where she truly belongs.

* * *

**Setting – The main/dining room, The Volturi Coven Italy**

"Ah - Aro how you do this evening? It would seem you have started some of the fun activities without by the statements I am hearing from our guests tonight. "

There was a very wicked smile across Aro's face. I knew at the mention what I was just picking up walking into this room would be something he would enjoy. This bit of information was a little elicit treat for him. Where his gift was strictly tactile, I did not have to be in that close a proximity for my information to be received. Still walking forward to take his outstretched hand, I felt what would be perceived as a pin prick to a human at that back of neck. Without breaking my stride I knew exactly who it was and why.

"Good night dear sweet Jane, I hope all is well with you." I said openly to her without breaking my stride.

There never was a response. This type of reaction to my presence had become a continuous thing between us. It would only intensify if she found out I had a "gift" waiting for me in my chambers. For you see, she had I felt that I should be hers and for me not bother with another. I was surprised that Heidi had not told her already.

_Little _Jane had such an authoritative presence about her due to her position in the guard and for being found and nurtured unswervingly by Aro for some time. As she was no more than a pre-teen herself, all of her childlike tendencies had not left her. But as anyone knew about her and her twin brother, they knew to tread carefully around them for as they had the faces of angels, they had the profound skills of killers. Whenever she and I shared a room, I always made sure to know where she was at all times.

"My dear Edward, you simply must hear what has had all enthralled this evening." Without turning his head to the address the vampire currently sitting on his knees on the floor before us all, "Leonardo, please start you your _declaration of guilt_ again so that one of my chosen can determine how truthful you are being in your subservient position on the floor."

"I take it you have not touched him yet?"

"Oh no, it just seemed more... fun to watch his display of admission." letting his eyes wonder to the side as if he was thinking on how to frame his words.

"Oh I see.", trying to sound remotely excited.

I continued my inquisitive stroll to stand in the front of the declarant bent before him. Looking down at him, it would be hard not to feel sorry for him. His eyes blazed as if he had experienced more than his share of horror. Looking deeply at me, he ceased his prayers. He muddled through his thoughts before speaking.

"_He will know. I cannot hide this. He will know that I am horribly sorry for what I did. What I did to all of them. I did not mean to kill so many. Especially not her, not her…my singer" _

"He made it all sound so easy", states in his heavy Portuguese accent, "and it was not so hard to comprehend that it was possible. He said he had done it and I would be helping." he squeezed out in a rush.

"So Edward, I am dying to know, is it true? Don't make me have to touch him"

"Well Aro, the truth is whatever it is that he has been saying, he believes to be true. Now the real question for me is who is Joham?"

* * *

A/N**:** Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading. This is a follow up to the previous three chapters. Going on a little vacation but I will still try to update as often as possible.


End file.
